


think about you

by genee



Series: chicago [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Black Donnellys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chris thinks it's Jensen's fault, really, but Jensen ain't here and there's no way it's this kid's fault either, Tommy, Jamie, Billy, Chris can't remember, pretty as he is, dark hair and whiskey on his lips.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	think about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meredevachon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredevachon/gifts).



> a ficlet for mere, who asked for jensen ackles/christian kane, freckles, and was really gracious about getting this instead.

Chris thinks it's Jensen's fault, really, but Jensen ain't here and there's no way it's this kid's fault either, Tommy, Jamie, Billy, Chris can't remember, pretty as he is, dark hair and whiskey on his lips, his jeans tugged open, his back against the men's room wall. His eyes aren't really green and he's a little too skinny, but he feels good pressed up close like this, his dick hard and uncut, rubbing against Chris's. He sounds good, too, warm breath on Chris's throat, the shape of his words different and far away.

It's just that up close he's got freckles everywhere, across the bridge of his nose, scattered through the open V of his shirt, probably across his shoulders, too, but Chris already knows he's not gonna find out for sure, knows he won't be shoving this kid's jeans down his thighs and spinning him around, fucking him here, like this, like they both want. He knows he won't because even with his eyes wide open all he sees is Jensen's skin now, Jensen's freckles. And it's not like they made promises to each other or anything, but still, it ain't right. This though, this is okay. This kid, Tommy, Billy, his hands, his mouth. It's good, fuck, and if Jensen's a fuck of a lot better, well, Jensen ain't here and even if he was, he wouldn't walk away from this. Wouldn't want Chris to, either. Fuck no.

If Jensen was here he'd be pressed right up close, solid, growling, hard and hot and pressing Chris against the kid, the kid who'd think he hit the fucking jackpot, christ, skin flushed pink and sweaty, Jensen's voice a low rumble in his ear. It's not Jensen's voice Chris hears, though, kiss-rough and slightly slurred, but it still sounds sexy as hell. "Fuck, fuck, let me suck you," and it doesn't sound anything like Jensen and it doesn't sound like a request, either, it just sounds hot and dirty and really fucking good. Chris laughs and shifts them around, spreads his legs a little wider, his back against the wall. The kid, Tommy, sinks to his knees and mouths the head of Chris's dick, tongue sliding hotly over the thick vein, down, down, one hand reaching out to thread Chris's fingers through his hair.

 

\-- End --


End file.
